Celebrating Good Times
by Scarfed
Summary: After defeating Iris to claim the title of Unova Champion, Rosa was quick to decline the title of Champion. Now, she wonders about what to do next, as an officially accomplished Pokemon Trainer, but with the help of a good friend, came to the conclusion to celebrate with everyone who had helped her throughout her journey!
1. Chapter 1: Reunion

**Chapter 1: Reunion**

"What?! What do you mean you're resigning? You haven't even fought in a single battle!" A voice cried out from the Xtransceiver on the girl's wrist. She let out a small laugh, which was nothing short of nervous.

"Well… To be honest, I'm not ready to become the Champion of Unova… It seems a bit too much of a responsibility for someone like me…" The girl exclaimed a bit awkwardly as she looked away from the Xtransceiver. The other voice showed to belong to another girl, who had darker toned skin and hair that was nothing short of plentiful. She visibly looked quite upset, her eyebrows furrowed and her eyes themselves filled with a fiery frustration. Her cheeks puffed up just before she spoke, almost like a Patrat storing a berry in its cheeks…

"Ugh, but if I lost, then I'm not worthy of being Champion! Rosa, don't you realize that? A Champion doesn't lose and then keep their position!" The girl shouted, her fists visibly clenching as she raised one in front of the Xtranceiver's camera. Rosa gulped.

"Iris… That fight, it was… Never televised, right?" Rosa asked, her head tilting a little. As she did so, the two long tails of hair swayed downward. The girl, named Iris, sighed a bit heavily as she stared at Rosa.

"You're not saying…" She mumbled a bit quietly, but enough for Rosa to hear. Iris looked very suspicious about what Rosa was about to say. She grew a smirk as she looked towards Iris.

"Let's say it didn't go down the way it did! Let's say… I lost?" Rosa smiled a bit brighter as she looked towards Iris, who let out a surprised hum, which then led to her going deep in thought.

"Well… I guess I could tell the plan to the Elite Four-... Hold on, can you also tell them, or-..." Rosa was quick to interrupt Iris, waving her hand a bit dismissively.

"Before Shauntel and I fought, I kinda spoke to her about something like this… Truth be told, I only fought in the Pokemon League because it was for my own personal achievement. Nothing more, nothing less." Rosa explained, putting a finger on her chin in thought. She looked up a little in thought. "So… I would talk to her about the whole thing so you can explain the situation better. Hopefully she didn't forget…"

"She never forgets _anything_. You'll be alright." Iris reassured as she looked back for a second. Behind her, there was clear sight of the ring in which the two of them fought not even a day ago. She did look pretty bothered, and Rosa didn't blame her. This whole situation is probably a hit on her pride. She had to do something about that, at least.

"Hey, hey, Iris," Rosa suddenly spoke up, which got the attention of Iris, "when I'm feeling comfortable about the whole Champion role… We've gotta have a rematch. I'm sure it'll be loads of fun and super competitive!"

Iris blinked twice when she heard Rosa and she smiled slightly. It wasn't a huge smile, due to the troubled mood she was, it was certainly helpful to an extent. "Yeah, alright… I'll be waiting, Rosa." And with that, Rosa had ended the call and she closed the Xtransceiver. She looked around for a bit at where she was. Driftveil City. Sure, it was nowhere close to where she was trying to go, but it definitely was nice to come back for a bit and relive everything that went down in her journey. She continued her way towards the Driftveil Bridge, a hum escaping her mouth as she embraced the scenery around her.

It was probably almost 8:30 at this point, the sun beginning to lower itself down the horizon. Rosa stopped walking as she glanced off to the side, towards the oceanic view that the bridge had to give off, and her eyes lit up a little as she made her way to the side of the bridge, clutching the side rails and leaning out towards the setting sun. The way the sun's warm colors reflected off the surface of the water, the Wingull flying off across the sun, their squawks echoing throughout the quiet area, where the only sound present was the humming of Rosa, along with the rushing waters below. That is, until the sound of distant footsteps were heard…

The footsteps were certainly too fast to be a mere walking pace, and because of this, Rosa glanced aside to see what was moving towards her, her eyebrows raised in surprise as she saw who it was. That dark, messy hair, paired up with the outfit she oh, so very remembered. It consisted of a turtleneck zip-up sweater that was both white and red, as well as his baggy pants that got skinny once they reached his calves. As he came running towards her, she had mentally pictured the boy with an aggravated expression, but… It was replaced with a joyous look, one that was rare, but good looking on him. Behind him, was the reason for said happiness, and Rosa began smiling as well.

A Liepard was running behind the boy, and on the Pokemon was a young girl. He began waving towards her, soon coming to a sudden halt about a foot away from Rosa. She waved back at him happily, turning her body to face him. "Oh, Hugh! It's been some time! How have you been?" Rosa politely asked, her head tilting slightly towards the typically hot-headed boy, who had a more confident smirk on his face.

"So… I heard you beat the Champion, huh?" Hugh said, and Rosa blinked in surprise.

"... What?"


	2. Chapter 2: Mistakes

**Chapter 2: Mistakes...**

"How uh… How did you hear about that?" Rosa sheepishly questioned as she looked away from Hugh for a moment. He did not enjoy that, so he loudly cleared her throat, which caused Rosa to snap back to his direction. He looked somewhat oddly at her, almost as if he was suspicious by something she said. He put both hands on the back of his head.

"Rosa, it was televised. Thousands of people saw it. Who wouldn't wanna miss a match against the Champion of the Unova region?" Hugh shrugged as he spoke, which caused Rosa to look down for a moment in thought. She recalled what Iris had told her… Iris didn't tell her anything! Rosa had just assumed so because she didn't see a camera! Rosa put both hands on the sides of her head and let out an audible groan of frustration.

"Stupid, stupid…!" She mumbled quietly to herself, before Hugh put a hand on her shoulder suddenly, almost as a means to be comforting. He was also curious, greatly.

"Oi, relax a little, Rosa." He loudly instructed as he tugged on her shoulder for a second. She had very little balance due to the thought process she was locked into, and it ended up pulling her right into Hugh, causing her to snap back into reality. She looked up at a very close Hugh. She was quick to retreat from him awkwardly.

"O-oh! Uh… Haha… Sorry about that, sometimes… Sometimes I get a bit carried away with my thinking, and… Uh… Hugh?" Rosa blinked in realization while she spoke that Hugh was a bit flustered himself, his gaze turned towards the ground. He didn't seem to want to make eye contact with Rosa despite disliking her doing the same thing to him before. Rosa had never seen this part of him before, and it genuinely made her curious, but she didn't wanna push any buttons. Rosa cleared her throat as well and he glanced at her for a moment. It lasted briefly, as he went back to looking away, but he at least didn't look all that flustered.

"... What?" He sternly asked as he glanced back at her for a bit longer, and she gave him an awkward smile. She was genuinely happy for him. Everything turned out okay for him, and that was honestly something she was glad about. Her gaze directed towards the Liepard and it glanced back at Rosa. The Purrloin that was taken away from Team Plasma… That was this Purrloin. In a way, it was the fuel that made this hothead the way he is now. His burning desire from the first seconds they met… It was clear as day, and Rosa was surprised she was just starting to accept the fact that it was a very admirable trait for him.

"... Yo, Rosa. Did you need anything?" Hugh spoke up once again, and Rosa flinched, looking back at him.

"Oh, well… I just wanted to ask… Uh… Do you wanna walk for a bit…? I just wanted to chat for a moment." Rosa requested, and Hugh shrugged, turning his body towards the end of the bridge.

"Sure." He simply replied as he began walking down the bridge, fully expecting Rosa to follow alongside him. The Liepard and younger girl had followed right behind him and Rosa hummed a little in thought as she walked. She glanced back at him a bit happily.

"I'm happy everything turned out well for you, Hugh. You deserved every moment of this." Rosa spoke a lot more gently, and almost on cue, the orange glaze of the sunset began covering the two. Hugh looked kinda surprised to say the least as he raised his eyebrow curiously.

"Where'd this come from, all of a sudden…?" Hugh asked as he walked with her, and honestly, it was a thought that hadn't struck him this whole time. Why wasn't he happier? Everything had turned out well for him. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment, trying to process his adventure up to this point.

"Well… Your reason for this mission… You wanted vengeance against Team Plasma, and honestly? I think you definitely took revenge hard." Rosa pointed a finger upwards as in to give off a more optimistic vibe, and Hugh opened his eyes. She wasn't wrong. Maybe he should relax a bit… He smiled a little.

"Yeah, I guess you're right… Oh, that reminds me… How did the Pokedex come along for you? I uh… Haven't really been focusing all that much on it, so I doubt mine is much else." Hugh blinked in realization as he began fishing through his pockets for the device handed to him at the start of their journey. Rosa froze in place completely, and she let out an audible groan.

"Ah, shoot! With all this Plasma stuff going on, it really took my mind off of the Pokedex... Juniper is gonna be really annoyed!" Rosa brought out her Pokedex rather fast and she looked over all the Pokemon she caught and encountered. As she skimmed through the Pokedex, her face began getting more and more disturbed. "... A hundred and fifty-six…," she very gloomily said.

Hugh laughed a bit nervously as he looked over his. He glanced back it her. "Sure is better than a hundred and twenty." He scratched his cheek a bit awkwardly as he glanced at her. Might as well brighten the mood a little. Sure enough, it did just that, and she laughed along with him.

"Even with ours _combined_, it wouldn't be enough to fill it up…" Rosa stated as she continued giggling lightly, her gaze turning ahead to the end of the Driftveil Bridge, which they had just reached the end of. With a small hop, Rosa got off of the bridge, and she glanced back at Hugh.

"Whaddya say we make our way home, Hugh? We can go hold a party with Miss Bianca and Mister Cheren!" Rosa stated happily as she looked towards him, and Hugh blinked in surprise.

"A party…? Well, I guess we could." Hugh replied slowly as he stopped walking. He drew a Pokeball and pointed it towards the Liepard. "We're about to fly, so I need to make sure you come along…" The small girl got off of the Pokemon and Hugh returned it. He tucked it gently away and drew another Pokeball. "Go, Unfezant!" With that call out, he tossed out the Pokeball and out came his Unfezant. The elegant bird Pokemon flapped out it's wings and landed beside him. He caringly rubbed it's head and walked over to the small girl. He opened his arms as a means to signal he was ready to pick her up. She got into his arms, and he hoisted her up, soon getting on the back of his Unfezant.

At the same time, Rosa had drew a Pokeball and sent out a Braviary. She got on top of it as well and waved towards Hugh as she was lifted up by the large bird Pokemon. "See you at Aspertia City- Whoa!" The Braviary was quick to fly off, and Hugh let out a small laugh.

"Unfezant, let's get going to Aspertia City too! We have a party to catch!" Hugh proudly announced as the Unfezant nodded and flew upwards and then off after the Braviary. The sun set behind the two, as the pale moonlight then engulfed their surroundings. Their fly back home was certainly a grim sight, despite the enlightening undertone that was given off prior to them leaving airborne.


End file.
